You've Got Me
by peddiegirl101
Summary: Patricia Williamson was negelcted as a child. Eddie was spoiled rotten. What happens when their lives mix? Will there be love or just war? A future Peddie fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new Peddie future fanfic! It has nothing to do with my other fan fictions, just to be clear! Also, the ages are kind of important, so Patricia and Piper are 20, almost 21, and Eddie is 21. Enjoy! (:**

All Patricia Williamson has ever wanted was, just once, to get what she worked hard to get. When she was younger, she would try her hardest to please her parents, but Piper would always outdo Patricia and get all the glory. Patricia would get an A- on her science test, and then Piper would get an A+. If Patricia had a presentation, such as the science fair, after school, her parents couldn't make it because Piper had a concert. Patricia still remembered one time, back in the eighth grade, when her parents forgot to pick her up from soccer because they were too busy preparing for Piper's piano recital.

It wasn't Piper's fault, of course. Patricia had always been jealous of her, but only a few times have they ever fought about Patricia being forgotten and neglected. Today, the girls even shared an apartment together. Patricia had it mainly to herself, since Piper was always out at rehearsal or at an interview.

Patricia was sometimes out, too. She worked as an intern to the best local reporter, Annie S. Wood. One day, she hoped that she could be a reporter, similar to Ms. Wood. Or even half as good. For now, she would half to settle for making coffee, driving Ms. Wood around, and sometimes even—if Ms. Wood was in a good mood—Patricia would be able to assist her in interviews.

Right now, though, Patricia was taking care of herself and her sister. All she had to do was somehow manage to carry a week's worth of groceries for the two of them, by herself, up to her apartment. She hit the elevator button. Nothing happened. She groaned, looking over the top of her huge stack of groceries in her arms. There was a red sheet on the elevator that said "Out of Order".

"Perfect time for the elevator to break." Patricia groaned, struggling to balance all of the bags. This only left one thing: the stairs.

And, unfortunately for Patricia, she lived on the eighth floor. She sighed as she took the first step, stumbling a bit, but catching her balance. Patricia sighed with relief as she took the next step. Before she knew it, she was on the third floor. She was turning to make her way past the hallway leading into the third floor when someone crashed into her.

"No, no, no!" she shouted as she watched her groceries roll down the stairs. "Really?" she turned toward the guy that ran into her.

"Sorry." The blonde ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll help you pick them up."

"You better." Patricia scowled at him. She began picking up the ones nearest to her.

"You know," Eddie began to make conversation. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

"I moved in two weeks ago, if you must know. " Patricia picked up an apple that was now bruised. "I hope nothing else is bruised."

"I am, if that counts for anything." Eddie joked. Patricia glared at him. His smile fell.

"Just be glad you didn't accidently push me down the stairs. My friend's a lawyer." She stared him down.

"You're not from around here, are you? Actually, I don't even think you're from this side of the Atlantic Ocean." Eddie picked up a can of tomato soup. Patricia ignored him. Instead of backing away, like most people would, he continued talking. "I'm Eddie, by the way."

"Did you say Freddie? As in Freddie _Kruger_, the _nightmare?_" Patricia looked up at him. She was only trying to get on his nerves now. Surprisingly, this didn't seem to throw him off at all.

"No, I said Eddie. _Eddie._" He repeated, as if he were talking to a small child.

"Whatever. In my opinion, you're still a nightmare."Patricia said.

"You know, I never got _your_ name." Eddie continued pushing.

"Why do you need it?"

"Well, we _do_ live by each other." Eddie tried to point out.

"So?" Patricia crossed her arms. "You don't need to know who I am."

"I'll just _give_ you a name, then. Blabs?"

"I don't need any of your dumb nicknames—"

"I got it! Yacker!" Eddie said.

"I don't want—"

"Yep. You're Yacker." Eddie handed Patricia the last can of soup that was laying on the stairs.

"How old are you? 12?" Patricia snarled.

"21, actually." Eddie corrected.

"Hard to believe. Maybe you should act like your age?" Patricia meanly suggested.

"Maybe you should act yours." Eddie huffed, then turned on his heal and left.

**Yeah, I know. Lame intro to the story. But that's okay! It get better, I swear! **


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia was on her way to work several mornings later when she ran into none other than Eddie. To Patricia's disappointment, they were both in the same elevator. Alone.

"So, where are you headed off to?" Eddie asked.

"Work." Patricia replied shortly.

"Where do you work at?" Eddie urged.

"The news station."

"Sun and Moon Local News, Channel Six? _That _news station?"

"No! Don't tell me you work there, too!" Patricia groaned.

"I'm a news broadcaster." Eddie snickered. "Wait…" he tapped his finger to his chin and looked closely at Patricia.

"Quit looking at me like that!" Patricia commanded.

"Are you Patricia _Williamson_?" He asked.

"Depends on why you're asking."

"You're Ms. Woods' intern, aren't you?" Eddie smirked.

"Maybe I am. Why do you care?" Patricia huffed.

"I never said I did." Eddie shrugged.

"_Why_ is this elevator so slow?" Patricia groaned.

"You know you like spending time with your neighbor." Eddie smirked.

"You're not exactly my neighbor." Patricia countered.

"We live in the same building, Yacker. We're _technically _neighbors."

"Whatever."

"We can be friends if you'd like."

"How about _not_?" Patricia rolled her eyes.

The elevator dinged open, revealing the clean, beautiful lobby. Patrica couldn't get out of the elevator fast enough.

"Nice talking to you again, Yacker. See you in a few at work!" Eddie teasingly waved.

"That boy needs to act his age." Patricia muttered to herself. She walked out of the hotel and got into her red Pontiac and turned the key. It made a little sputtering noise, but turned on. Her car was a little old, but it ran and that was all that mattered.

Patricia punched the radio button, which turned on to _My World_ by the Sick Puppies. She instantly began singing along to her favorite band. She lost all of her thoughts about how annoying and immature Eddie was in the music.

The radio station, however, was a different story. The busy place was usually nerve wracking, especially if there was a big story coming up. The biggest news right now was that a little boy fell down a hill and almost drowned in the river.

"Patricia!" Ms. Woods called her over. "Come here for a sec!"

Patricia felt excitement rush up in her. Was it finally going to be her chance to do something big?

"Yes, Ms. Wood?" Patricia hurried over.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Patricia asked, the excitement bubbling up inside her.

"Go run and get me a coffee from the coffee table." Ms. Woods returned back to phone. "Hurry." She waved her off.

Patricia sighed with disappointment. She was _still_ waiting for her big chance. She _did _have to obey Ms. Woods, though.

She had gotten so many coffees for Ms. Woods in the past two weeks, she had her order memorized. She was mixing in the creamer when Eddie approached her.

"Ms. Woods' coffee?" He asked, grabbing a cup of his own.

"Unfortunately." Patricia sighed.

"When are you going to be able to get you _own_ coffee?" Eddie began pouring water into his cup.

"I have before." Patricia retorted. "I get my own coffee all the time."

"That's not what I meant." Eddie said. "What I mean is maybe you should do some work of your own. For yourself."

"Good question. Let me know when you can answer it." And with that, Patricia turned on her heel and left.

**Sorry it was so long! I was concentrated on "One Summer" because of all the positive feedback on it! (: This one also has positive feedback, though, so I will be better about updating it, I promise!**


End file.
